1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a signal transmission device and in particular to a signal transmission device communicating multiple signals between a liquid crystal display (LCD) module and a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional touchscreen LCD module comprises an LCD panel, a touch panel and a light source. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional touchscreen LCD module 10 communicates LCD panel, touch panel and light source signals to a system (not shown) through flexible printed circuit boards 102, 104 and 106. To receive the three types of signals, however, three connecting ports corresponding to the flexible printed circuit boards 102, 104 and 106 are required in the system, thus, it incurring additional fabrication cost and space.